Merry Happy
by Darth Avery
Summary: Songfic to Kate Nash's "Merry Happy", basically AttonLSFExile fluffy goodness, Atton's affection for the Exile and what he goes through after she leaves. My first attempt at KOTOR2fiction so...I'm nervous. Rating due to one minor cuss word.


**Merry Happy**

_Author's Note and Disclaimer- Welly well, my first KOTOR fic. A songfic at that. I've been replaying through as a female exile, and wow, AttonExile is amazingly adorable. I thought I was a staunch ExileBao supporter too. Nonetheless, something post game, about Atton being lonely when LSFExile leaves to go find Revan and Atton being emo about it. Don't hate plz, this is my first take at KOTOR, and my first time writing for any of these characters. Also, I do not own any of these characters, settings, ect. But if I did... Mwahaha. P.S. My Exile's name is Petra Velani, pretty right?_

Despite the mass of life in Nar Shaddaa, some still feel like the only one there. Sure, there are friends somewhere, old acquaintances from before the long adventure, but none of them matter. How that one woman changed his life, only he really knows. She opened a world up to him he only knew he was able to go to, she gave him the spaceship to travel there. But now she's gone, off to save the galaxy with Revan from something completely unknown. He just hopes she comes back.

_Watching me like you never watch no one  
Don't tell me that you didn't try and check out my bum  
Cause I know that you did  
Cause your friend told me that you liked it._

The first time he met here was on that stupid asteroid. Just cause he refused to give up his damn blaster they threw him in that cell, to rot away until another shuttle came to shove him somewhere else. Than the door opened and in she came, those ugly boot things clad to her feet. Luckily, when he followed up the legs he saw that underwear that clung in all the right places. Her face was gorgeous too, much more than her body. That black hair, with the pieces falling out of her bun, beads dangling from one tendril. Her eyes were slanted and emerald green, her lips pale, in a smirk at the man, locked up for some apparent reason. "Nice outfit" he heard himself mutter, smirking. "What a great introduction." he thought to himself, "Now, I'm even lucky if she lets me out, much less lets me in that getup."

_Gave me those pearls and I thought they were ugly  
Though you try to tell me that you never loved me  
I know that you did  
'Cause you said it and you wrote it down  
_

"Here," She said, on board their ship, "I got you a little something." They had just dealt with a huge crime lord and multiple bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa. However, they best thing to happen in Atton's life occurred there. She had confronted him on his past, and he confessed, and she forgave him. She'd shown him his potential, and gave him the gift of the force. In their travels, he'd grown quite fond of her. Even asking a shipmate, Bao, what kind of chances he might have with her. Bao didn't answer, but Atton knew he wanted this more than anything. On Dantooen, they'd picked up a shipmate, named Mical. She seemed to tolerate him, but in private conversation with Atton, said she found him much too obvious. A former general, Atton figured she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

The gift wasn't presented in a special wrapping, just presented out of the blue. "Here" Pulling behind her back, she handed him a lightsaber. It's silver handle shined as he moved it back and forth. Pushing the activator button was what caused the problem. The blade came out, and it was violet. Atton, seeing himself as a "Man's Man", was oddly surprised to find a violet blade on his lightsaber.

"Wow, thank you so much." Atton said, letting the blade go back in and embracing her, "For everything you've done."

She returned the friendly embrace, "It was no problem. You deserve it for all you've given to me and my personal journey." She let go, and began to walk out of the cockpit, when she paused at the doorway. "If it weren't for you, who would I have talked to before Mira came? Kreia?" She let out a small giggle, flashing her teeth in a smile.

"Eh, I've gotten some great advice from T3." She looked at Atton, a little longer than normal. Atton could feel the eyes on his back as she examined him. He could also feel them as they walked away. When he was alone, he took the lightsaber to the workbench. Taking the violet crystal out of the handle, he eyes it. Taking the violet crystal into his hand, he placed it in his pocket, and put a blue crystal in the hilt.

_Dancing at discos  
Eating cheese on toast  
Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy  
But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around_

_Dancing at discos  
Eating cheese on toast  
Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy  
But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around.  
__So I learnt from you._

Kreia was gone, as was the demon of Malacor from her soul. Redeemed in her own opinion, they Exile had finished her path, and saved the galaxy. She knew what she had to do next, as she lie in that hospital bed on Dantooeen. Every day, Mical would be at her side, tending to wounds from Malakor. Every night, it was Atton who comforted her inside. One night, all the feelings came out. "Atton," She said, the room dimly lit by a sole lamp on the hospital side table, "I'm happy that I saved the galaxy in mostly one piece, I'm happy that for now evil is gone, but I'm most happy that..." There was a pause, and she looked into his eyes, "That you're here with me right now."

"Thanks Petra, I'm happy you made it out too." Atton smiled, and took her hand. "We made it off that god-forsaken planet with ourselves intact."

"Atton," The Exile said, a more serious tone in her voice, "I care a lot for everyone who joined us on the voyage, especially you. Mostly you, I have a connection with you that I feel could drive me to the ends of the galaxy and back." Another pause, Atton stared into her green eyes, waiting for her next words to escape her mouth, "I love you."

Atton just squeezed her hand tighter, "I love you too, Petra." She fell asleep shortly after, he just curled on the floor next to her bed. The tile didn't feel so hard that night.

_Sitting in restaurants  
Thought we were so grown up  
But I know now that we were not the people  
That we turned out to be_

Her wounds were healed, all was better, and she decided on an impulse to celebrate their victory. The entire team's, so they piled into the Hawk one more time, and jetted off to Nar Shaddaa one last time, for a week of pleasant well deserved fun with friends that would soon separate to separate parts of the galaxy.

Atton and Petra spent pretty much the entire time together. Whispers behind their backs from Mira ("I saw it coming completely. From the first time I saw them interact I knew they'd hook up.") or others. Nights alone, in the Hawk's cockpit, holding one another dreaming of a better future. It was not only them who spent time together. Occasionally, Petra would leave to retrieve something, discovering whispers from a certain Miraluka in conversation with a Zabrak tech turned Jedi from inside the garage. Petra just smiled, got what she needed, and went back, speaking of it to neither of the two.

That day, when she left, Atton couldn't bare to look as her ship flew off. Instead, he just clutched his belt, his lightsaber from her dangling from it. In his other hand, he held the comlink from Peragus. "I promise you," Petra said into his ear, amidst their last embrace, "When you hear my voice from the comlink, I'll be near." She pulled back from him, kissing him lightly on the cheek one last time, "Please, make sure the Jedi Order returns. That would make me the happiest woman in the galxey."

Atton just looked at her, sadness in his eyes, "Just make sure to keep yourself safe. And return as soon as possible. I'll keep the Hawk warm for you."

_Chatting on the phone  
Can't take back those hours  
But I won't regret  
'Cause you can grow flowers  
From where dirt used to be_

They all left for Corusant to restore the order. Mandalore bid his goodbye's on arrival. He already had a ticket for Dxun. "Clan Ordo is calling." was all he said to Atton. And with a nod, Mandalore was lost in the busy street.

Bao-Dur didn't last much longer on Corusant either. After reestablishing the order's code, restoring the Temple and it's contents, and honing their Jedi powers, Bao received word from Chodo Habat on Telos. The restoration project needed him, and the call was too great to resist. Bao was on the next transport, Visas secretly going along with him. Everyone else wondered where she left off to, but only Atton knew the truth. Not a day goes by when Atton doesn't hear about Telos and think about his friend.

Mira and Mical stayed with Atton, but things weren't the same. They trained new students and established respect among the galaxy's people. A council had formed from high level students who'd aced the trials and risen in the ranks, and the ones who accompanied the Exile. Atton always kept the comlink in his pocket, along with the violet lightsaber crystal. As the days past, he felt his loneliness grow. A sadness was visible in him. One day, while alone in his room, Mira came in, "You okay?"

Atton didn't face her, just continued to stare at the wall, "What would be wrong?"

"Well, the last 20 times you've spoken to me, you've looked at my eyes and not my chest." There was a pause. Mira looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact at even the back oh his head. "You miss her don't you?"

Silence took control of the room. "Yes." Was all he muttered. Mira walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you. Just talk to me if you need to." She left Atton, alone to think, and alone with his memories of her.

_Dancing at discos  
Eating cheese on toast  
Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy  
But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around_

Dancing at discos  
Eating cheese on toast  
Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy  
But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around  
So I learnt from you

He left Corusant shortly afterward, to Nar Shaddaa. He purchased a residency there, and made sure to go to Corusant frequently, to check up on the Academy. He seemed happier on Nar Shaddaa, considering all the important events that have happened on that one moon, but it wasn't the same without her.

He sat alone in his apartment sometimes, playing himself at pazaak in his head to block his thoughts of her. But playing pazaak in his head only reminded him of the numerous games they'd shared in their travels, so that plan failed. Nothing will really make him feel any better, until the day the comlink starts to shake in his pocket.

_I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own  
I can be alone  
I can watch a sunset on my own_

Meandering down to the cantina for a few glasses of Juma, Atton pondered what he was really waiting for. An old friend was was in town for a few days, and maybe he could help clear Atton's head. "Three years?" Atton thought to himself, "She's been gone that long?" As he entered the cantina, Atton saw his friend at a table in the back, a glass already in his hand. Looking at the floor carefully, you can still see the burn marks on the floor of the cantina from Atton's fight with the Twin Suns. Atton just took the seat facing him and looked at the man. "How's Telos?" he asked dryly, ordering a drink.

"Getting better, I'll be able to leave soon to go back to Corusant." Bao said, placing the empty glass back on the table. "How's here and the Academy?"

"As good as it could get for everyone else." Atton didn't look Bao-Dur in the eyes, "Lonely though. How is she?"

"Who?"

"Visas. Don't worry, everyone else just thought it was a coincidence she left at the same time as you."

A slight pause. "She's traveling to Katarr, searching there to find anything that might remain of her people. She offered that I could come with her, but I figured you might be lonely without her home yet."

"Yeah, it is." Atton's drink came, and he circled the rim with his pointer finger, looking down at the acidic green color. "I don't know how much longer I can wait, Bao. It's been three years and no word of her or Revan. Maybe she's forgotten about me."

"Atton." Bao said sternly. Atton finally looked Bao in the eye, "Listen to the force. Does it tell you she'll return? It guides us all, especially the General. Listen to the force, what is instructs of us. Trust in it." Bao got up, placed a few credits on the table, and began to walk out.

"Thanks Bao." Atton said, turning to the Zabrak. Bao just nodded and left, to wander the streets of Nar Shaddaa, or to return to somewhere else in the galxey. Atton sat there and thought. Shutting his eyes, he felt the force flow through him. The sounds of the cantina were drowned out, and all was left was his thoughts of his companions. Mira worked at a terminal in academy, Mical in the same building, tending to a student's burn from a practice lightsaber. Mandalore was watching mandalorian hopefuls practice their fighting techniques. Visas sat on the surface of a barren planet, alone, meditating. Deeper and deeper he divulged into his thoughts, searching for Petra. When finally, he was so in depth with his thoughts that the shaking from his pocket caused him to jump about 2 feet into the air.

Reaching into his pocket, a glimmer of hope turned into a wildfire inside him. He pushed the 'Receive Transmission' button and prepared for the worst. "Hello?" He muttered

"Atton?" The voice was instantly recognizable, as calm and sweet in his ears as always, "I'll be in Corusant tomorrow." The transmission ended with that. Atton sat for a moment. staring seemingly into space. "Petra is coming home." He thought to himself as he boarded the shuttle to Corusant, his bag in one hand, the violet crystal in another. "She's...coming home."

_Aww, mush. I don't know if I've ever gone this mushy. Kinda sickening, yet adorkable, and deliciously syrupy. Also, sorry if anyone doesn't like the itty bitty BaoVisas in here, but they're pretty much the Dwangela (See NBC's "The Office") Of the KOTOR series. Or at least I wish they would be..._


End file.
